


Yours

by honeydripper



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Vaginal Fingering, entirely self indulgent, however i think plenty of you are into a bit of jealous jimmy, it was like pulling teeth getting this done so please be gentle with your criticisms, its quite tawdry but i think you all will live, okay so hey im back, so yeah hope you like it, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydripper/pseuds/honeydripper
Summary: an evening at the discotheque





	Yours

_It’ll be fun, green eyes. Let loose a bit will you?_

Jimmy scoffs at the memory and nurses his near-empty drink, looking out to the sea of glitter covered dancers from the shelter of the booth he’s seated at. It had been her idea for a night on the town, tired of the bar scene, she had urged Jimmy to come to the discotheque with her, ‘a welcomed change of scenery’, is what she advertised it as, and he foolishly complied. 

He’d watched with jaded eyes as she got ready for the evening, lacing up the floral playsuit he had gifted her earlier that week, a _just because_ present. The light hue of her hair contrasted greatly against the bright rayon fabric, and the low v- neck front allowed access to the valley of her chest. Paired with powder blue suede platforms, she was easily the most eye-catching woman in the club, _and she’s all mine..._

Jimmy’s ripped from his thoughts when he feels a delicate hand skirting up his thigh. He smiles warmly when the soft scent of her perfume invades his space, and basks in the soft touch of her lips on his neck.

“Why the long face, sourpuss?” she murmurs into his ear, the tinge of playfulness strewn through her voice like a silken ribbon. A sweating glass of whiskey is pressed into Jimmy’s hands and she takes a seat next to him.

“Are you having fun, my darling?” Jimmy ignores her question and lets her get comfortable on his lap. She lets out a breath of a laugh as he plays with the hem of her playsuit and buries her face into the concave of his neck.

“I would be having much more fun if you came out to dance, sourpuss. Too busy brooding, I suppose?” 

With another kiss to his cheek, she hops up from the booth and takes his hand in hers, smiling devilishly as she looks at the dancefloor

“One song, green eyes, that’s all I’m asking for,” Her voice laced with a pleading tone, she sighs when he shakes his head stubbornly, and turns to take a sip of his drink.

“I’ll watch you, my darling, you should be thankful I’m not subjecting you to my dancing, if that’s what you can call it” Her lips upturn into a small smile and she nods passively... _whatever you say._ She kisses his hand before disappearing into the crowd of people. 

The loud thrum of music combined with chatter of the disco’s patrons send a thrill through her spine. The disco was a place for reckless abandon, where everyone melded into one euphoric unit, fueled by drink and a hammering beat. She reveled in the energy pulsing through her veins and soaked up everything the dancefloor had to offer. She had hoped Jimmy would let his guard down this evening and fully immerse himself in the energy that bounced off the walls like rays of light but of course, things do not always go as planned. 

She’s brought back to reality when she feels a hand on her shoulder, surprised when she’s met with a familiar dimpled smile…

“Care for a dance partner, love?” Roberts voice sounds in her ear with welcomed embrace, and she smiles wickedly. 

“Only if I can lead, blondie. “

The next few songs are forgotten in a haze of alcohol induced pleasure, Roberts hands cradle her hips as they ease into a sloppy bump and grind, her arms wrap loosely around his neck as her hips grind into his. She keens when the soft press of his lips grace her neck and gasps. when he bites down. 

“Robert!”  
….

Jimmy had seen her out of the corner of his eye, watching her slight frame bounce around in that barely-there playsuit. He sips his drink and watches with sumptuous eyes as she makes her presence known on the dancefloor. Knocked from his lust driven stupor, Jimmy’s eyes focus on her with another all too familiar blonde, both participating in a tawdry display that sets a fire beneath him. He sets his drink down and parts the sea of people with his shoulders, brows drawn together as he watches the pair leave it all out there on the floor.

“Seems like I’m interrupting something, then?”

With a sharp gasp, she turns to face him, her cheeks tinting a dark red as she bows her head in response to Jimmy’s pointed glare. 

“Jimmy, it’s just a bit of fun. I didn’t mean any harm by it, really.” Roberts sounds almost desperate, as if he has been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She moves away from him and almost immediately, Jimmy’s hands are on her hips, fingers digging into the flesh hard enough to leave marks.

“I think it’s time for us to head back to the table, isn’t that right, my darling?” Jimmy quips sharply, a tight smile forming as they both bid their goodbyes. Jimmy’s hands keep firm purchase on her hips as he leads her back to the booth they had both been seated at earlier. She makes an effort to speak to speak but is silenced with a firm pinch to her skin. Once at the table, Jimmy lets her slide in first before taking a seat beside her, hands moving to squeeze her thigh softly. 

“Jimmy,” she starts, her tone wavering in the slightest, “I hope you aren’t upset about this, you know I’m yours, right? It was just a dance.” 

Jimmy says nothing in response and smiles, lips finding the same places on her neck that Robert's had touched, masking any trace of Robert’s presence with his own. She whimpers when he sucks a mark into her neck and grips his thigh tightly, moaning softly when he soothes the mark with his tongue. 

Before she can get a word out, Jimmy captures her lips with his own; hands coming to support her neck as he slips his tongue into her mouth. His kiss exudes possession and leaves her grappling for air when he finally pulls away, a deviant smirk stretching across his face.

“I know how you’re to repay me for that little show you put on the dancefloor, my darling.” 

Her brow furrows in confusion and she whimpers when she feels spindly fingers fondling the hem of her playsuit. A wicked smile is cast on Jimmy’s face when he nudges her lace panties to the side and places a thumb on her clit.

“I want you to come for me, right at this booth, sweetheart. Can you do that for me?”

She bites her lip and moans softly as Jimmy leaves biting kisses down her jaw. She clenches her thighs tightly when he makes an advance to her dripping sex.

“W-we can do this at home, Jimmy. We’d be much more relaxed there.” She bargains, gasping when he nips at her jaw and pulls her into his lap. A cynical chuckle sounds from her lovers mouth as he places another kiss to her neck.

“You looked plenty relaxed on the floor with Robert, my love. And you’re already dripping, we shouldn’t be wasteful you know?” He murmurs wickedly, smirking when the tips of his fingers graze her soaken slit. He takes the dropping of her head as a sign of submission and dips a slender finger into her tight heat. 

“J-Jimmy, please” She stutters out, moving to bury her face into the hollow of his throat.

“Please what?”

“Please make me come.”

With that, Jimmy slips a second finger inside and curls them upward, finding the spot that makes her back arch and toes curl. His fingers move at an unbridled pace as his other hand holds steady on her hip, smirking when she bucks into his palm.

“Robert can’t make you feel this way, can he, my darling?” He bites at her, thumb enclosing on the engorged button that’s become of her clit.

She stutters out a breathy moan and bites her lip in efforts to keep quiet, eyes focusing on Jimmy, almost pleading for him to stop his torrent.

_“Can he?”_ Jimmy punctuates his words with a quick jab of his fingers, relishing in the slick slick sound of her fluids drenching the digits.

Completely swarmed in the throes of pleasure, a sharp cry is released from her mouth and she shakes her head, clutching onto her lovers thigh as if it were the only thing keeping her grounded. 

“No Jimmy!” Her tone is almost frantic, hips jerking to meet Jimmy’s relentless hand, toes curling as she tries to maintain composure. 

“You’re close, aren’t you, my love?” He can feel her spasming around his fingers and sees her belly quivering with an impending orgasm. 

Contemptuous green eyes scan across her body, and Jimmy smirks at her "If you promise you belong to me, pet, I'll make you come. Promise that I’m the only one that can touch this sopping little cunt of yours, my love."

“You’re the only one, I promise!” She stutters out, hips chasing sweet release as she relinquishes a moan against Jimmy's neck, tongue lapping at his adam's apple as if that would make him move any faster. 

With a final flick of her clit, her orgasm wracks through her body, going boneless in Jimmy’s arms as she becomes a mess of heady contractions. Her head lolls onto Jimmy’s shoulder as he takes his fingers out and places her panties back to their rightful place. He smiles indulgently at the wanton mess he’s made of her and pushes his digits past her lips, signaling for her to suck the sticky residue off of them. 

“You were so good for me, my love.” He chides, placing a string of soft kisses down her slacken jaw. She manages something between a groan and a laugh and looks up at Jimmy with hazy eyes, letting him scatter kisses on her heated skin. 

“You weren’t too bad yourself, green eyes.” She murmurs softly, accepting the delicate kiss he places on her cupids bow. He trails a line of kisses to the shell of her ear, nipping at the soft skin of the lobe before speaking, tone drowning in mirth.

“I do believe I owe you a dance, _my darling_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite rusty after not having written in a few months, I hope you all enjoyed and continue to enjoy my silly writings. As always, feedback and comments are appreciated. Also thank you to my dearest friend Laura for helping me during this it was difficult to say the least. x


End file.
